The Smell of Daisies
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: Germany has a nightmare about Italy, but it helps him remember something he should've never forgotten, but did. Pretty much luffy drabble I made based off of a nightmare I had. Yaoi boyxboy FLUFFY !  Haters gonna hate.  Sorry bout my spelling.


The sweet smell of daisies is what I notice first,  
>followed by the warmth of the air, then the delicate sound of chirpping birds above me. My eye sight begins to focus through the white light and onto the emerald green leaves above me.<p>A presance makes me look to the forest around me. I feel my heart begin to beat heavily, though I feel no fear. The smell of daisies gets stronger as the breeze picks up slightly.<p>

"Hey!" The voice of little girl says. "I've been waiting for you,  
>forever!" She whines.<p>

I look behind me, onto a familiar face, though the voice doesn't seem to match this face at all. "Feli?" I woundered to myself why he was in a little maid's outfit, and why he was the size of a child.

He nods sadly. "I was begining to think you would never return..."

This confused me slightly. "Wait-...What the hell are you talking about?"

"My fratello told me you wouldn't come back, but you're home now." He whispered, holding out a daisy. "Please don't leave again Holy Rome..."

"Holy Rome?" I asked, a bit jealous that he mentioned someone else.  
>The leaves suddenly began to shrivle up, leaving the trees bare.<br>The trees began to twist and break akwardly, while the air chilled like winter. I looked around still confused as to what was happening.  
>The smell though, didn't change. "Feli, what the hell-?"<p>

I was horrified when my eyes fell back on his child form. Looking like nothing more than a rotting corpse, yet his hands were still clampped tightly around the dead daisy. "I've waited for you...For so long..." He whispered, before disapearing into the wind, leaving me in the dead forest with nothing but the haunting scent of daisies.

I sat up in bed, panting slightly, heart racing, and slightly paniced. I felt Feliciano next to me, roll over and groan from the sudden cold that had hit his back.

-Don't wake up! Don't wake up!- I urged in my mind.

Too late.

Already his honey colored eyes blinked open tiredly, and looked up at me. A shiver ran down my spine as he gave me a similar look that he had in my nightmare, then his face contracted in confusion. "Ludwig?" He asked. "Why are you awake?"

I forced a smeirk but nothing came to me as a valid excuse. Accepting defeat, I dropped my gaze and sighed heavily. "It's nothing."

I felt him readjust and scooted close to me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Nuh-uh...You're lying." He chimmed drowsily.

"Alright..." I whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist so I wouldn't begin to panic. -It was just a stupid dream.- I told myself. -He's right here, alive and happy beside you.- I took deep breath and said, "I had a nightmare with you in it."

I could feel him watching me closely, then he simply nuzzled my shoulder.  
>"It's okay now though, si?" He asked gently.<p>

"Ja..." I said a bit too soon. My fear quickly came back as I noticed the smell lingering on him. Daisies. Then I asked the one question that I knew shouldn't probably be asked. "Who is Holy Rome?"

I felt Feliciano tense up. Minutes ticked by without a sound.

"Feli, please...I need to know this. What did he do to you?"

Feliciano pulled away from me and looked at his hands, a sad smile on his lips. "Ludwig...Holy Rome is the love of my life." He admitted,  
>making my stomach twist with emotion. He gripped my hand tightly.<br>"He left for war once, and I waited for him, but he never came back.  
>Romano said I'd never see him again, but my fratello is a liar,<br>because you're letting me hold your hand now."

I felt something surreal come to life in me, but I couldn't quiet figure out what it was.

"You're not Holy Rome anymore, but I'm not that same Italy anymore either." He whispered, gazing up at me, tears in those honey-colored orbs. A soft smile placed on his too familiar face.

I couldn't help but smile back. If what he said was true, then I was who he has deemed as the love of his life. "I didn't make you wait too long, did I?" I asked, brusing one of my fingers along his cheek.

He shook his head slightly. "No, Ludwig. I was patient."

I gently kissed him before laying back down with him in my arms. I sighed heavily, enjoying the ever present scent that lingered after him.

Feeling like I remembered something important, I fell asleep and dreamt of Italy teaching me to paint a bunny. 


End file.
